Kim Taehyung shi Saranghae
by bebyrhea
Summary: Ketahuilah cerita kali ini hanya untuk asupan pribadi** Sebagai sarana mempermudah Rhea untuk menyalurkan imajinasi liarnya mengenai keindahan duniawi yang nyata-namun tidak bisa dimiliki. Berisi sebuah kisah cinta yang sederhana di bumbui manisnya rasa yang membawa segenap jiwa untuk saling merasa. Merasa ada, merasa bersama. Park Sha Ni, anggap saja itu dirimu. aku mencintaimu


Sang Senja mulai hilang, berganti dengan dinginnya malam yang siap menusuk tulang. Gadis berjaket merah jambu itu sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Menunggu kekasihnya datang sekedar untuk menjemputnya.

Di sela lamunannya, gadis itu dikagetkan dengan bunyi ponsel secara tiba-tiba dari dalam saku jaket tebalnya. Dan benar saja. Terdapat notifikasi pesan disana. Yang tidak lain dari Taehyung sang kekasih. Dengan tidak elegannya ekor bibir tipis itu menyungging mendesak pipi. Senyum simpul itu tidak bisa tertahankan. Yup, Pasangan baru, masih anget-angetnya.~

Tanpa diminta dan dengan segera, ibu jari itu menekan notifikasi pesan dan munculah rentetan kata di dalamnya. Alih alih Rentetan kata yang ~mungkin bisa membuat hatinya luluh seketika. Kata 'Mungkin perlu untuk di garis bawahi. Mengingat reaksinya yang tiba-tiba beralih dan seolah tidak di harapkan.

"Sayang, maaf aku masih di warnet, nanggung say paketan masih 2 jam lagi" sesaat, ya hanya sesaat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari layar ponsel si merah muda, sepersekian detik itu juga senyum yang semula mengembang sempurna. Perlahan mulai sirna. Bak senja yang kembali ke singhasanannya di balik ceruk sang lautan.

'Kann! Mulai lagi. Padahal udah janji' grutu gadis itu nyaris tidak terdengar, jangan lupakan pout~an bibir berlapis lip tint cherry itu. Sempurna. Dia benar-benar kesal. Dangan gerak cepat jari lentik itu membalas pesan dari Taehyung dengan setengah terpaksa.

"Ndende, aku akan ke Taman sendiri, pabo ya"

"Jangan marah nde Sha Ni-ya . Saranghae"

"Ya, aku pergi"

Secepat kilat gadis bernama Sha Ni itu meletakkan ponsel pintar lima setengah inch miliknya ke dalam saku jaket merah muda yang sudah bertengger sempurna pada tubuh semempainya itu. Tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memperdulikan lagi chat balasan dari Taehyung.

Kesal? Bukankah itu sudah pasti. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri yang membuat janji akan mengajaknya ke Taman dalam acara festival kembang api malam ini, tapi dia sendiri yang membatalkannya. Padahal dengan susah payah Sha Ni mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk kencan malam minggu istimewa ini. Sedetik ia menghentikan acara uring-uringannya mengenai Taehyung dan memfokuskan diri pada jam yang melingkar manis pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bahaya tigapuluh menit lagi festival akan dibuka. Ia tberjanji tidak akan terlambat walau untuk sepersekian sedetikpun. ~Tidak ingin menghilangkan waktu lagi, Iapun bergegas

Dengan langkah malas Sha Ni berjalan keluar rumah dan mulai menarik knop pintu, menutup pintu cokelat khas kayu duasetengah meter itu. Menariknya untuk keduakali memastikan pintu besar itu sudah tertutup dengan sempurna.

Saat tubuhnya berniat untuk berbalik dan menghadap jalan, satu tarikan nafas berat berhasil menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya sang yeoja, setelah kedua netra bulat sempurna itu menangkap sesosok tubuh dengan balutan kain tebal berbulu yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Definisi kesempurnaan-tampan-dan tidak terkalahkan bukankah sangat cocok menggambarkan sesosok manusia di hadapannya kini?. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan berantakan dengan headband melingkar sempurna menutupi kurang dari sepertiga dahinya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan mengantung sempurna di atas Headband putihnya menambah kesan seksi yang mainly. Perpaduan antara Mengagumkan dan sempurna yang tidak terelakkan. Bahaya, Sha Ni bisa mabuk kepayang.

Disisi lain tangannya yang ia taruh pada belakang tubuhnya, membawa sebuket bunga Mawar merah muda yang indah.

"Tae..Taehyung.. Kim Taehyungie, kok kamu di...sini?"

"Bukankah aku akan ke taman bersama princessku" tangan kanannya memberikan sebuket Mawar itu kearah gadis mungil di hadapannya. Sedikit canggung namun terlihat jelas tidak ingin menolaknya, ia menerimanya. Sepasang netra masih menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Tapi kan kamu.. Tadi"

"Sudah siap princess?" ucap pemilik paras tampan bak bidadara yang terpelanting dari surga dan hinggap di bumi yang kini berada di hadapaannya, Kim Taehyung dengan tidak sopannya memotong perkataan gadisnya. Perlahan namun pasti tangan kanannya di ulurkan di hadapan Sha Ni seolah siap membawanya.

Tanpa aba aba dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, tangan Sha Ni kini sudah terkait dengan sempurna pada tangan besar milik Taehyung.

"Kajjaa!! Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi loh" ucap Taehyung mendadak dan berbisik. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam benda dalam kuasanya itu, mengecupinya sesekali. Seolah tidak ingin walau sedetikpun untuk melepaskannya.

"Yakk!! Pabo yaa! Suruh siapa membohongiku, menyebalkan" bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Menampakkan warna merah pudar yang berkilau.

Sontak itu berhasil membuat Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk sang Namja seolah kompak bersatu padu untuk mencubit gemas bibir cherry gadisnya itu.

" nde nde, nado saranghae Sha Ni-ya hihihi. Wleee p "

Setengah berlari langkah Taehyung mendahului. Sha Ni yang merasa gemas dengan sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itupun akhirnya ikut berlari mengejarnya. Berlari menyusuri sungai Han yang terasa dingin dan sunyi. Angin berbut untuk saling menerpa tubuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Membawa mereka pada kesan dingin menusuk yang teramat.

"Pabo ya!! Saranghae hihi"

.

.

Malam bertabur Bintang dengan dinginnya angin mengajukan diri menjadi teman mereka malam ini menerjang jalan menembus gelapnya malam. Dibumbui dengan kerlipnya kota seoul menjadi background Indah sungai Han di malam yang istimewa ini.

Chupp~

.

.

.

\- TAMAT -


End file.
